rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Viper Delacroix
Viper Delacroix is a former graduate of Beacon Academy and a member of Team EHVA. In his birth, he lost his Faunus ears, causing him to have below average hearing compared to both humans and Faunus. As a skilled swordsman, he often volunteers for high-risk missions alone. Current Revision: 1.00 Appearance Viper has feral eyes, giving him a passive death glare. His hair is quite long and unkempt, reaching torso length. He has a tall and muscular build, owing to his time as a slave. Due to birth defects, he didn't receive Faunus ears. He wears a gray nobleman's suit, covered with a gray sash where he places four to seven Dust vials. His emblem is also seen on the upper part of the sash. He wears a black hakama where his sword is holstered. His boots are red. Personality His strongest trait is his sense of honor. He will never harm the innocent and the oppressed. In a fight, he will never use underhanded tactics, unless the opponent does so, then it's fair game. Besides that, he's very distant and cynic. He openly hates people who has even a shred of dislike for the Faunus. He's quite calm and logical in handling any situation, never losing his cool. This makes him a natural leader, and a skilled trickster. He doesn't like being helped by others, preferring to handle a situation by himself if he's sure enough he can handle it. He knows when a situation is beyond his control and won't refuse a helping hand, however. In battle, he's cold and merciless. However, he respects anyone who can match his skills. He will kill if necessary. Weapons and Abilities Viper was raised in a harsh environment, forcing him to learn how to fight in a very early age. He knows some incredibly basic fist-based moves. Originally, his sister lent him an Aura Regulator Blade Whip (ARBW) known as Obsidian Nightmare, however, when she noticed he had issues using it, she took it back. Telling him to forge his own weapon instead. He would eventually wield a Dust-empowered sword known as Jeweled Flamberge, which he carries in reverse grip. The middle of the blade is open, where three Red Dust Crystals and one Purple Dust Crystal is placed. It allows him to enhance the blade to be strong enough to pierce Grimm exoskeleton such as the ones Boarbatusks have. Alongside Giselle, they were known as the 'siblings who bares fangs of black and white'. His fighting style is highly impractical with his weapon, given that he wields it in reverse grip. He compensates by being incredibly quick, like a predator, which, alongside his weapon actually makes his fighting style work. Hisei called him out on this, telling him to practice a more traditional sword style. Viper insisted that it can work, since he's been using it for years. Due to his lack of Faunus ears, his sense of hearing is slightly impaired when compared to both humans and Faunii. His aura is colored purple. His semblance allows him to sense another's aura from great distances at the cost of slowing him down. Due to this, he's well-regarded for reconnaissance. Backstory Viper is the son of a slave fox Faunus. Alongside his sister, they were forced to work for a Dust quarry owned by a corrupt and money-hungry aristocrat. Their father died before he was born for 'misbehaving'. Their mother died after Viper was born, due to complications during his birth. He lost his Faunus ears thanks to that. Viper gained his name after the Dust quarry owner noticed that he had slit eyes, which he mistook for snake eyes, a trait his father also had. He had taken a liking for Viper due to his hardworking nature. His sister, Giselle, was a skilled warrior, who secretly hunted Grimm off-duty. In order to train Viper, she lent him her weapon of choice, an Aura Augmented Blade Whip known as Obsidian Nightmare. However, when she noticed it was too difficult for him to master, she took it back and told Viper to forge his own weapon when the time comes. Giselle was secretly a member of a rebellious group of Faunii, who plotted the death of the aristocrat. However, they were eventually found out and punished for their actions by having their tongues cut off, save for Giselle and a select few, who escaped custody. Viper, currently aged 13, who at that time was unaware of Giselle's actions was informed of what's been happening behind the scenes. Giselle was later caught and suffered the same fate as the other Faunii. The owner warned Viper not to follow in his sister's footsteps, or he'll lose more than his tongue. This is what prompted Viper to finally take action. He secretly gathered materials and the Dust Crystals he was mining and attempted to forge his own weapon. Taking him four attempts, he finally succeeded and created the Jeweled Flamberge, which he began to secretly train with for two years. As a way to fool the Dust quarry owner into thinking he turned his back on his own kind, he would act out and mock his fellow Faunii, often 'ordering' them to do his work. The owner would take notice of this and would appoint Viper as the head of one section of the quarry. He later tricks the owner into making him a warden for the Faunus in custody by demonstrating his current swordsmanship skills, which impressed him enough to do it without even appointing guards to watch Viper's actions. Afterwards, he also crafted multiple weapons for the Faunii in custody to use, giving them basic training as well, all under the owner's nose. A year later, they were finally ready to reclaim their freedom. Viper lead the Faunus he trained and slaughtered the people who oppressed them for years. With their freedom finally at hand, the Delacroix siblings and other Faunii who helped them left the quarry and planned to start a new life near one of the four kingdoms. They, along a few elder Faunus started a small village near Vale. Some time later, he would come to learn about Hunters and decide to try his attempt at becoming one. He applied for a combat school, but was directed to Beacon when his skills were already deemed decent enough for his age. He managed to get accepted due to his leadership skills. There, he met the Tokuhana brothers, Hisei and Aki, and the aristocrat, Elena Maxwell. He didn't get along with Hisei, who had a minor dislike for the Faunus. Through a twist of fate, they became teammates. Fortunately, he was partnered with Aki. He didn't become the leader of the team, despite his leadership skills. That role landed to Hisei, who had below average leadership skills at that time. This created further conflict between the two, with Viper often refusing orders from Hisei unless the situation calls for it. This eventually resulted in Viper challenging him to a private duel. The result was unknown between the two, but they became less hostile with each other afterwards. Aki also became Viper's best friend, since Aki was quite well-versed in history and actually sympathizes with the Faunus. Together they were known as the 'Serpents of EHVA'. Eventually Viper would graduate with his team, and will go his separate way. He returned to his village and thanks to his experiences in Beacon, was be appointed leader. He eventually settled down with Giselle, usually taking Hunter jobs and protecting his village from Grimm attacks alongside his sister. He expressed interest in becoming a professor in Beacon, but refused to continue with it, since his Faunus heritage may be questioned by other students. So he settled down in teaching some aspiring children in their village instead. He would later learn of Hisei's injuries from a one-eyed Narasimha. It's the first time he'll be surprised, since Hisei didn't even feel bad afterwards. "I respect anyone who will strive to earn their worth in life. Anarchy? No, that's the rules of nature." Additional (yet irrelevant) Information Weapon: Jeweled Flamberge (Dust-empowered Sword) *Viper's weapon of choice. A sword empowered by four Dust Crystals. It lacks spell potential, but the enhancements gave it powerful attacks that allow it to pierce Grimm exoskeletons easily, specifically the ones Boarbatusks possesses. Aki nicknamed it Godkiller since 'Jeweled Flamberge' was a mouthful. Accessories: Sash *A sash carrying four to seven Dust vials alongside his emblem. He created it as a sign of his leadership during the Dust quarry rebellion he enacted. Alignment: Chaotic Good *He has a strong sense of honor. However, he isn't bound by the rules. He will do the right thing by any means necessary. Likes: Peanut, Wine, Fried Beans *Viper's favorite food are peanuts. Giselle gave him some for his 6th birthday, calling them 'the food of knowledge'. *He gained an appreciation for fine wine thanks to Aki, who was a heavy drinker on par with Hisei. *An inside joke among Team EVHA was that Viper is an Oni and he hated fried beans. So he began eating fried beans for a whole day to prove his point. It became one of his favorite food afterwards. Dislikes: Racists, Pineapple, Mouses *As a Faunus, one of his most despised people are racists. Never be caught making a remark about the Faunii or you will know his wrath. *During a trip with Elena to hunt a Boarbatusk, he accidentally tripped and fell face first to a pineapple. He now has a dislike for the fruit. *He seems to hate mouses and will go out of his way to kill one, even though he has no reason to do so. RPG Stats: *Class: Blade Knight *Strength: B *Defense: C- *Dust Usage: A *Aura Usage A- *Dust Resistance: C *Speed: C *Evasion: B+ *Luck: B- Trivia *Viper's original version was a half-demon. He was turned into a Faunus to suit the RWBYverse. *His original version plays the role of an anti-hero antagonist. Unlike the RWBY version, which is a semi-heroic character. *His snake motif is inspired by the Serpent from the Garden of Eden, who deceived Eve. It's also the reason he's a Fox Faunus; Foxes are also known for their trickery. *His full name literally means "Viper of the Cross". *The general fighting style he knows is a deconstruction of the usage of reverse grip with swords. Without his Faunus traits and if he used a normal sword, it would not have worked as well. Category:Accepted Character Category:Fan Made Character Category:3rd Gen Category:Team EHVA Category:Male Category:Fan Made Fauna